The Twin Of Renesmee
by xxxkatnissxxx
Summary: Renesmee's twin was given up for adoption. Now the Cullen's and her cross paths.We they get to know their like her own daughter or will she not gain their trust. K for later on.
1. Introduction

**Hey Im new to fanfiction so sorry if this is awful. This is a twilight fanfiction on when Renesmee's twin (not identical) gets adopted, and they meet her again years later I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE review to tell me how i can make this better X**

**_INTRO_**

**Edward Pov**

Bella might die I kept thinking to myself, she might die. As the first child was born I couldn't bear to hold it. I gave her to Rosalie who carried her, Renesmee, away. Next another child came, no one could take her so I left her on the side while I tried to save my Bella. I didn't care about the one i left lying on the side so i got she was completely human and unsafe for us so i got her taken away to be adopted.

_3 days Later _

**Bella Pov**

As i awoke is saw the figure of Edward standing at the door. I walked up to him taking his hands in mine. "It was a girl" he said softly

"where is she, i must see her" i replied in eager of meeting my daughter. "you must hunt first"

As We hunted something seemed different about him like he was keeping a secret from me. was renesmee alright.

"Bella there something i must tell you" Edward said like a young child who was in trouble.

He told about Renesmee's twin, how she was human and it was unsafe. I couldn't speak at first. How could he have done this without me knowing. How could he be so self-hearted. But as he spoke i realized how it would be safer for her as she was completely human. I forgave him we were going to be a family me, edward and Renesmee.

**Shall i continue, How awful was it! If you did enjoy it sorry it was short I'll write more next time :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Autumn Pov:

I always knew I was different from my family. When I was 13 they finally told me I was adopted and how my mother was called Bella and my father was Edward Cullen I had a photo of them. Only one but it still meant a lot. I never really panned to look for them. I knew I had a twin sister who they cared for more, and I didn't really plan to disturb their little childish game of happy families. You see my adopted parents' divorce when I was 15 and for bit i started to rebel. Sometimes i regret but then I realized if I hadn't I would have never gotten my beautiful gifted daughter Klara she was only 3 years old she had gorgeous brown hair and was an ambitious reader for her age **(link in bio for Klara and Autumn pic)**. I had her when I was 16 and her father had died from some drug but I never told him. I was so happy just me and her. I was nineteen and had move out as soon as she was born I was now planning to move to Forks just so I could see some other states as I had spent most of my life growing up in Kentucky. **(btw I'm British and have never been to America so...)**

As we packed our bags i could see the excitement on Klara's pale skin face, she was much like me pale with yellow eyes, always had been much faster than the other children at school. Klara had been on a plane before and couldn't wait for us to get to the airport.

Klara's Pov:

**(Btw if blinking hard to right a Pov for a 3 year old)**

I watched mummy pack lots of my clothes into one of her big suitcases

"Im realwy excited mummy, WERE GOING ON A AEORPWANE" i started to run round the house making round plane noises. Mummy started giggling.

I stopped and jumped onto the bed with a thump! I started laughing along with mummy and then i had a thought "mummy why don't i have a daddy like Ava and Jessica?" i asked her. Ava and Jessica were both my best friends from pre school they both had a mummy and a daddy and Ava even had a younger brother, Cameron! My mum looked at me wide eyed like she was about to cry. and then she spoke in a crokey voice...

Autumn Pov-

I watched Klara run round the bedroom making plane noises. I started to laugh. She meant the world to me as I watched her laughing. Whenever she was laughing I was happy, and that was how it was. But the next question she asked was so unexpected "Why don't i have a daddy like Ava and Jessica," she had never asked anything about her dad before, and i definitely was not ready to tell the truth. I had tried Dating before to get her a dad but who really wanted a girl with a three year old daughter who didn't even go to their dad's at the weekends to have some alone time with their own girlfriend! I didn't know what to reply making me start to panic a little. I pulled her in for a hung a placed a light kiss on her hair. "One day you will have one and when you do he will much better than anyone's daddy out there!" i scooped her up and swung her around the room she started laughing. "Go get some soft toys to bring to Fork yeah, iv'e already packed your coloring books," She ran to her bedroom laughing. I gave a sigh of relief that she hadn't asked any more about her dad and then carried on with the packing.

* * *

><p>Bella Pov-<p>

It had been 19 years since I had given birth to Renesmee,and her twin sister sister who I never met i did have one photo of her which Carlisle had take before she was adopted. But i knew she was safer as she was completely human. Everything about Renesmee was perfect she stopped growing at 7 years old looking like her 17 year old self today. She was so talented she could show people her thoughts.

Today we were all going on a family walk, even though she was 19 she loved being with us and that meant the world.

Autumn Pov-

As we arrived in Forks I could feel Klara's excitement pounce around the plane. For a three year old she loved all the new experiences. As we got in the taxi to go to the house i had bought for the time being, the driver who must have been in his mid 40's asked us "are your parents were meeting us at the house"

"No this is my daughter she's 3 and were here to have a fresher start in Forks"

"oh, Did you have her when you were 14 you only look 17,"

"no I'm 19" I replied. But this hasn't been the first time this has happened to me i have to admit to myself sometime that i looked young for my age but maybe in a few years time i'll shoot up a little bit.

As we arrived in the house i had a wonder around as I only was able to look at it online **(I don't really know if you can just do that, sorry) **i hadn't really had a good look on the ground floor was a kitchen,living room, and a bathroom. Upstairs there was 3 bedroom an a on suite in one. Our furniture wouldn't be delivered till tomorrow so i decided to take a stroll with Klara to the park. It would give me a chance to think about

_**I'll Update on the chapter soon** !_


End file.
